


Lipgloss

by okaybispearl



Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bisexual Glimmer (She-Ra), Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Cutesy, During Canon, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Makeup, One Shot, Season/Series 01, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaybispearl/pseuds/okaybispearl
Summary: Adora puts on makeup for the first time. Glimmer lends her a hand, or both hands.. or both lips.Femslash February ~ 2021 ~ Day 1: Red
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lipgloss

**Author's Note:**

> In this story:  
> Adora ~ Lesbian  
> Glimmer ~ Bisexual  
> Placed During Season 1

"Okay, eyes are done!" Glimmer said, finishing off a small stroke of mascara she was applying to her eyelids. "Are you sure you don't want to try? It's really fun."

Adora looked up at the tall, floating mirror Glimmer was looking into, it's gold trim flashing onto her short friend's tan skin. "I'm okay, heh." She gave an awkward chuckle.

"Come on, Adora! You'd look so pretty!" Glimmer whined. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. She searched vigorously through her metallic, pink makeup bag. A small tube of lipgloss could be seen in her hand. "This color would look amazing."

Adora looked at the purple lid. "Ooh, shiny."

Glimmer giggled and handed it to her. "Just put it on, you know you want to." She was right, Adora was fairly interested. That could be because of Glimmer's cute pouty lip, though.

Both looked into the mirror. Glimmer brushed up her eyebrows and Adora opened the lipgloss. The surprisingly pigmented reddish-white goo strung to the sides. She took it out and applied it to her lips messily. Despite the pretty shine and color, Adora wasn't quite sure she put it on correctly. It was glazed all over her top lip and a fat glob dripped down her bottom lip. "Did I do it right?"

Glimmer looked at her and burst into laughter. As she calmed down, Glimmer managed to say, "well, you have the right idea."

Adora turned back to the mirror. Now that she looked at herself again, with red all around the lower half of her face, she had to agree with her friend. She looked ridiculous. "A little help?"

Glimmer hands danced around her lips, not sure where to start. She then decided that her hands couldn't fix this, so she pressed her lips against Adora's. When she pulled away, she had that same red smeared all over her own lips. "Is that better?"

They both laughed and leaned in for another, deeper kiss. Glimmer's makeup may have gotten ruined, but at least Adora's got better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this quick fic! :)


End file.
